swrafandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Jones
Noah Jones ist ein hurender drogenabhängiger Ex-GA Offizier, der mit aller Macht versucht, sich aus allem rauszuhalten, jedoch durch sein Wesen immer wieder mitten im größten Ärger landet. Die Noah Jones Chroniken Die jungen Jahre (93nY - 109nY) Noah Jones erblickte im Jahre 93 nach Yavin das Licht von Neu Alderaan. Einer Welt, die wie ihr zugrundeliegender Vorfahr, in den Jahren des Krieges durch die Hölle ging, doch heute zumindest oberflächlich eine friedliche Umgebung bot. Doch weilte er nur selten dort. Schon in frühen Jahren war er durch die Tätigkeit seines Vaters dazu gerufen viel zu reisen und viele Planeten zu besuchen. Sein Vater, der seinem Sohn eine gute Ausbildung zutragen wollte, lehrte ihm überall, wo sie waren, die lokalen Gebräuche, Eigenheiten aber auch Gefahren, mit denen man zu rechnen hatte. Auf Kashyyk fand Moses einen Freund in dem jungen Wookiee Lotacca. Zusammen balgten sie und Noah lernte auch stärkere Gegner im Nahkampf bekämpfen zu können. Hier trat er auch zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit Bögen. Sein Freund lernte gerade den Umgang mit einer Armbrust, als der junge Noah ihn begleitete. Der Lehrmeister Lotaccas sah den Abenteuerdurst in dem damals noch 12jährigen Noah und lehrte ihm an einem alten Bogen die Kunst des Jagens. Er genoss die Freiheit und Unberührtheit Kashyyks und streifte schon bald tagelang mit seinem Freund durch die Wälder und übte sich weiter in der Kunst des Bogenschießens. Über ein Jahr später, sein Vater war noch immer Diplomat bei den Wookiees, wollte Jones an einem Wettbewerb für Armbrüste und Bögen teilnehmen, was ihm jedoch verboten wurde, da auf dieser Veranstaltung traditionell nur Wookiees antreten durften. Der Lehrmeister Lotaccas intervenierte jedoch und nutzte seine Stellung um Noah die Teilnahme zu ermöglichen. Dieser gewann am Ende den Wettbewerb und ihm wurde die Ehre zuteil den Bogen des Kriegers zu tragen. Die Jahre des Krieges (110nY - 121nY) In the Navy Im Alter von 17 Jahren ging Noah nach Coruscant, wo er dank der Verbindungen seines Vaters, in die Offiziersschule der Akademie aufgenommen wurde. Dort vertiefte er sich in seinen Studien, nutzte aber ebenso die angebotenen Kurse im Nah- und Fernkampf. Er schloss die Akademie bald ab und wurde als Offiziersanwärter auf die Indomitable versetzt. Unter damals noch Commodore Stazi lernte er die verschiedenen Posten in praktischer Umgebung kennen, entschied sich jedoch bald dafür, sich auf die Aufgaben eines Taktischen Offiziers zu spezialisieren. In wenigen Jahren gelang es ihm so, sich vor allem durch Kämpfe mit der Black Sun einen Namen zu machen und erreichte schließlich den Rang eines Commanders, der mit dem Posten des 1. Offiziers auf Stazis Schiff einherging. Gleichzeitig jedoch begriff Noah, dass die Galaktische Allianz nicht mehr das war, was sie sein sollte, die inneren politischen Mächte waren sich häufig uneins und behinderten sich gegenseitig. Es vergingen mehrere Monate bis Stazi den jungen Offizier in sein Büro rief. Dort stellte der Commodore ihn vor eine Entscheidung. Er informierte Jones darüber, dass der GAIS Interesse an ihm hätte, warnte jedoch, dass diese Arbeit möglicherweise mehr von Noah fordern würde, als er bereit war zu geben. Stazi bot ihm deshalb gleichzeitig an, dass Angebot auszuschlagen und ihm das Kommando über ein eigenes Schiff zu ermöglichen. Eine lange Nacht brütete Noah über beide Möglichkeiten, doch am Ende war seine Entscheidung klar. Schon jeher hatte er das Gefühl, dass dort draußen noch mehr sein müsste. Er wollte das Wagnis eingehen und schloss sich dem GAIS an. Espionage Escapades Die Jahre des Wandels ( 122nY - 126nY) Während den folgenden Jahren legte sich Jones ein Schiff zu, er gewann es bei einem Sabbacc Spiel. Es war ein Ghtroc 720 Modell namens Turtle. Noah übernahm den Namen, den die Vorbesitzer Andur Shayoto und Nicole Gunner gewählt hatten. Er versuchte sich daraufhin als Händler zu verdingen, was ihm die nötigen Credits für Frauen und Drogen liefern sollte. Doch landete er dabei öfter in Problemen als in harten Credits. Deathsticks and other Problems folgt Love, Passion and the things in between folgt Girls, Guns and a whole lot of shit Noah war inzwischen schon mehrere Jahre unterwegs. Sein Geld war wieder knapp geworden und er musste bald einen neuen Auftrag bekommen, einerseits um seine persönlichen Bedürfnisse stillen zu können, andererseits um lange nötige Reparaturen am Schiff durchführen zu können. Deshalb war er umso mehr erfreut, als sich ein alter Freund mit einem Job meldete. Noch war ihm nicht klar, was er zu befördern hatte. Er landete auf Cerea, einem Planeten am äußere Ende des Mid Rims und bekannt für seine friedliche Bevölkerung und Nähe zur Natur. Noah war mehr als bereit etwas frische Landluft einzuatmen und vielleicht mit seinem Bogen jagen zu gehen, als er die Lieferung sah, wurde jedoch seine Freude mehr als etwas gebremst. Es war Shit. Um genauer zu sein, es war Dünger, hochgradig wirksamer und speziell entwickelter Dünger, der jedoch gleichzeitig wie eine Tonne Rancorexkremente stank. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass er mit dem letzten Geld doch lieber einen neuen Luftwandler hätte einbauen sollen, anstatt es für Deathsticks auszugeben. Doch war es dafür nun etwas zu spät, also flog er die Tour, im festen Bemühen zu beweisen, dass Atmen restlos überbewertet war. Mit wenig Schlaf, viel Kaffee und einer ausgesprochen flachen Atmung hätte er den Flug nach Corellia fast in Rekordzeit abgewickelt, leider kam ein kleines Problem seines Weges. Gerade als er seinen dritten Sprung einleiten wollte, bekam er eine SOS Nachricht von einem gestrandeten Schiff. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, als diesem zu folgen, vor allem auch deshalb weil das Holobild der Frau, die den Notruf sandte, ein nettes Abenteuer versprach. Das Signal führte Jones zu einem kleinen Mond, der in den Galaktischen Karten nicht mehr als eine Fußnote erhalten hat. Keine relevanten Städte, keine zivilisierten Spezies. Er fand die Landungsstelle des Frachters der YT- Klasse auf einer kleinen Lichtung, umrandet von einem weitläufigen Urwald und setzte zu einer Landung an. Noah wurde dabei die Bekanntschaft mi Lyra Ranax zu teil. Viel zu schnell, stieg sie auf seine Flirtversuche ein und Noah fand sich bald nackt und gefesselt auf ihrem Bett wieder, während sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Daran ist generell auch nicht einzuwenden, doch als kleine Fühler aus ihr herausstießen in der Absicht sein Gehirn auszusaugen, ging ihm die Sache doch etwas zu weit. Ihm gelang es sie von sich zu stoßen und seine Fesseln, bestehend aus einem Seidenschal, zu lösen. Nackt hechtete er in die Nacht hinaus und suchte Deckung. Lyra trat nur wenig später aus dem Schiff, ebenso nackt wie er selbst, wenn man von einem Blastergurt an ihrer Taille und einer Schwertscheide auf ihrem Rücken absieht. Beides, zu Noahs Bedauern, gefüllt mit den dazu gehörigen Waffen. Wie dem geneigten Leser inzwischen klar sein dürfte, war diese Frau, nicht die Art von Bettgefährtin, die man sich wünschte, außer man hat ausgesprochen starke Suizidwünsche und hat sich schon immer gefragt, wie es sich anfühlt, wen einem das Gehirn ausgesaugt wird. Noah gehörte nicht zu dieser Gruppe. Lyra indessen schien ihn riechen zu können und feuerte ihren ersten Schuss direkt auf Noahs Deckung ab. Da es ihm nicht gelang, bis zu seinem Schiff zu gelangen, floh er in den Wald. Lyra, genoss dieses Spiel sehr und freute sich über die sich wehrende Beute und jagte ihm hinterher. Die folgende Nacht lernte Jones zwei Dinge. Erstens, er würde sich nie wieder von einer Frau fesseln lassen (außer sie besteht darauf) und zweitens, er würde nie wieder ohne Schuhe aus dem Schlafzimmer fliehen (Diese Erkenntnis ging mit der Erkenntnis einher, dass ein Waldboden nicht gerade als weich zu bezeichnen sei und Fußsohlen mit ihm auf Dauer nicht gut auskommen). Am Ende gelang es ihm jedoch sie auszutricksen und sein Schiff zu erreichen. Mit seinem Bogen bewaffnet, konnte er sie mit einem Betäubungspfeil ausschalten und gefangen setzen. Wie er befürchtete, war dieses Zusammentreffen kein Zufall. Ein alter Feind aus GAIS Tagen, hatte eine Assassine auf ihn angesetzt. Noah würde dem noch mehr nachgehen müssen, doch wartete noch immer eine Düngerlieferung auf die Auslieferung. Er ließ die Anzat gefesselt auf dem Planeten zurück, er wusste, dass sie sich irgendwann würde befreien können, doch bis dahin wäre er lange weg. Der Käufer war nicht gerade begeistert von Jones verspätetem Eintreffen auf Corellia und zog 20 Prozent der Bezahlung für sich ein. Noah wollte nicht handeln und war nur froh, dass das Zeug aus seinem Frachtraum raus war, obwohl der Gestank noch Wochen später das Schiff für jeden gesunden Menschen unbewohnbar machte. Charakter folgt Besondere Merkmale und Ausrüstung thumb | 300 px | left | Noahs Blade Bow Bogen Diesen ungewöhnlichen Bogen hat Noah in jungen Jahren erhalten. Aus speziellen Verbundstoffen gefertigt und mit Leichtmetallen verkleidet, bietet der Bogen eine hohe Reichweite als auch extreme Strapazierfähigkeit. Er verfügt über ausfahrbare Klingen, die ihm so auch im Nahkampf nützlich werden lassen. Die Pfeile für diesen Bogen sind sehr variantenreich, so reichen sie von normalen Standardpfeilen, explodierenden Pfeilen bis zu Gas- und Blendpfeilen. Obwohl auch in der Führung moderner Waffen ausgebildet, bevorzugt Noah bis heute diese Waffe. Sonnenbrille Wegen seinen Problemen mit verschiedenen illegalen Substanzen u.a. Glitterstim, Tempest, Muon Gold und Death Sticks, zieht er es vor, ständig eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen, bevorzugt mit gelben, grünen oder blauen Gläsern, die seine Augen verstecken. Desweiteren ist es ein für ihn beliebtes modisches Accessoire. Fähigkeiten folgt Leute, die ihn nicht zwangsläufig umbringen wollen und Leute, die dies mit Freuden erledigen würden Soundtrack *The Early Years: Christian Kane – Spirit Boy *The Boy, the Bow and the Woods: Joe Hisaishi – Legend of Ashitaka *The War Years: Triumph – Fight the good Fight *Battle: Two Steps from Hell – Protectors of the Earth Choir *Espionage Escapades: Clint Mansell - Requiem for a Dream *After the Battle: Katherine Jenkins – Requiem for a Soldier *The Years of Change: Everlast – Saving Grace *Deathsticks and other Problems: Jimi Hendrix – Purple Haze *Love, Passion and the things in between: Led Zeppelin – I can’t quit you baby *Girls, Guns and a whole lot of bad luck: Bear McCreary - All along the Watchtower *Character Theme: Sharon Little - Follow that Sound Hinter den Kulissen Noah Jones ist der Urenkel von Moses Jones. Er wird die Position des Captains der StarFire in der Legacy-Ära übernehmen. Jones Jones Jones